Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety assurance system for use in a road vehicle and, more particularly, to such a system adapted to make an alarm so as to bring the driver to his senses if the driver falls into a doze or fatigued condition during driving the vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
Such safety assurance systems have already been proposed which are adapted to give an alarm in order to bring the driver to his senses if the driver falls into a doze or fatigued condition during driving a road vehicle. One difficulty with such conventional safety assurance systems is that their arousing effect becomes too low after long alarming to prevent the driver from falling again into a doze. In addition, the driver can reset the alarm and completely invalidate the alarming without his senses.